Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Gabriela ha encontrado al chico para ella... pero una amistad le impedirá vivir felizmente, por ahora...  Disfrutenlaa! GenzoxGaby
1. Chapter 1

**:::HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE:::**

Me encontraba en la universidad, finalizando semestre. Yo era una estudiante de intercambio en Japón que vino desde Colombia para terminar sus estudios en Diseño Gráfico y Publicitario. Así que, después de clases me reuní con mi grupo de amigos para decidir a dónde íbamos a festejar el fin de semestre. Era algo especial porque estábamos ad portas de la graduación, y luego de ésta, quizás ya no nos volveríamos a ver.

-Yo opino que vayamos a una disco- dijo Izumi, una de mis amigas.

-Tú siempre quieres estar en ese plan… mejor vayamos a un restaurante- intervino Sasuke, otro de mis amigos.

-Tú qué opinas, Gabriela?- me preguntó Izumi. Yo estaba concentrada en otros asuntos, así que su pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Sin embargo respondí.

-Yo creo que debemos esperar a Sergio y a Mitsuko, no creen?

Antes de continuar mi relato, debo presentarles a mis amigos: en primer lugar, están las chicas Izumi Hashimoto y Mitsuko Anami. Ambas japonesas y muy queridas. Izumi era la más rumbera, esa que está dispuesta a bailar hasta que la echen de la fiesta, y más de una vez ha tenido problemas por ello; y por el contrario, Mitsuko era la tímida del grupo. En segundo lugar, están los chicos Sasuke Hashimoto, hermano gemelo de Izumi y el más gracioso y celoso, y Sergio Luis Vásquez, colombiano como yo, además de ser el mayor del clan. Sergio nos llevaba casi 10 años de edad a todos nosotros, pero a pesar de eso era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi mano derecha en todo momento, incluso se nos podría catalogar como "uña y mugre", siendo él la mugre por todo lo que habría de pasar después.

Luego de tanta charla, decidimos reunirnos en casa de Sasuke e Izumi días después de la graduación. Durante la ceremonia de grado todo marchó a la perfección, aunque hubiera preferido que mis padres asistieran. El único que me acompañaba era mi hermano mayor, Santiago, a quien le agradezco que haya renunciado a su vida en Colombia por venir a ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño en Japón.

Después de la ceremonia, me llegó la bonita noticia de que sería madrina del hijo de un buen amigo llamado Oliver Atom. Oliver pertenecía a la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol y lo conocí en uno de esos encuentros casuales que nos da la vida.

En fin, acepté gustosa la invitación y, me adelantaré hasta ese día para darle paso a lo realmente interesante en esta historia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gabriela! Qué bueno que llegaste!- me saludó efusivamente Oliver a quien se le veía bastante contento con la celebración.

-Acaso esperabas que no lo hiciera?- pregunté sonriente. Luego saludé a Aidé quien se acercaba con el pequeño Hayate en brazos. Lo cargué y empecé a mecerlo al tiempo que el niño me sonreía.

-Si me permites, voy a presentarte al padrino del niño, vienes?- ofreció Aidé.

-Claro!- dejé al niño en brazos de su padre y seguí a Aidé hasta un grupo de chicos sentados en una de las mesas del fondo. Ellos me miraron de pies a cabeza, hasta el punto de lograr intimidarme.

-Chicos, ella es Gabriela Chams, la madrina del bebé y una buena amiga mía y de Oliver- dijo Aidé con diplomacia. Los hombres se pusieron de pie y me dijeron cada uno sus nombres: Bruce Harper, Aoi Shingo, Armand Callahan, Andy Jhonson y, quien logró intimidarme aún más: Benji Price. Casualidades de la vida que él era el padrino del bebé. Me tendió la mano la cual tomé con precaución (no fuera a ser que me quemara con al contacto de su piel, o esa fue la impresión que tuve XD) y me miró detenidamente a los ojos. No había duda que me había impactado. Quise huir por un momento pero me lo impidió al ofrecerme algo de tomar, pero ni siquiera dudé al decir que sí. Nos alejamos de la mesa, él primero que yo para buscar las bebidas y regresar a sentarnos en un lugar apartado en el cual hablar.

-Así que eres Gabriela, me han hablado mucho de ti- me dijo mi acompañante- no sé por qué, pero te imaginé diferente.

-Te decepcioné?- pregunté algo cohibida por el comentario de él.

-No, para nada… al contrario, pienso que superaste mis expectativas- me dijo al tiempo que me sonreía de manera sensual. El verlo sonreír fue motivo suficiente para admitir que aquel muchacho intimidante me gustaba. Le devolví el gesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Estás estudiando, cierto?- continuó él.

-Estaba, me gradué la semana pasada- contesté orgullosa de mi status de profesional.

-Ah, qué bien… felicitaciones, eh…

-Diseñadora gráfica- completé.

-Interesante…- atinó a decir.

En ese momento nos distrajo de nuestra "amena" charla el llamado que hacía Tom a nuestra atención. Olvidé mencionar que en la fiesta ofrecida a Hayate, también se encontraba mi prima-hermana-amiga Mariangel Chams. Ella tenía una exitosa relación de tres años con su novio Tom Misaki, quien a su vez era amigo y compañero de los demás chicos, incluidos mi "intimidador" (esa palabra existe?) y mi amigo Oliver.

-Atención todos! Exigía Tom desde su lugar- lo que voy a hacer no es fácil, así que quiero que me regalen un poco de su atención y silencio. Tom se acercó a Mariangel y tomó su mano. Luego continuó diciendo:

-Nena, yo sé que el tiempo pasa volando, pero desde hace tres años el tiempo se congeló para mí. Tú entraste en mi vida y hoy espero que sigas en ella, pero de una forma diferente, algo más seguro para ambos. Mariangel Chams, aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Se escuchó un "ahhh!" general de parte de todos los presentes. Mariangel estaba estupefacta, y tartamudeó al responder.

-Cla… claro que sí!- y se lanzó a los brazos de Tom quien estaba feliz por ser aceptada su propuesta. Luego del romanticismo de la escena, y de varias felicitaciones a la pareja, la fiesta siguió su curso, y mi charla también.

-Yo ya decía que se escuchaban campanas, pero nadie me creía- dije yo para retomar la conversación.

-Y ya que eres amiga de la novia, no me invitas?- preguntó muy seductoramente mi joven intimidante.

-Tú tienes tu invitación de antemano, pero no te preocupes, vas por mi cuenta- le respondí en el mismo tono con el que él me preguntó. Si bien sabía que podría estar jugando con fuego, aceptaría el reto y me quemaría si fuera necesario.

-Quieres bailar?- me preguntó, a lo cual accedí sin vacilación.

:::::::::::::::::

Olaa Mundooo! Aquí vengo de nuevo con esta historia, que ya había empezado a hacerla hace unos meses pero quise publicarla hoy, porque esta historia esta basada en la vida real… y va dedicada a una persona súper especial en mi vida como lo es mi tía… A ella un Feliz Cumpleaños y miles de bendiciones…

Bueno… disfrutenlaa! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguientes a la fiesta se ocuparon en la preparación de la boda. Como yo era una de las damas de honor, tenía la responsabilidad de ayudar a Mariangel en cuanto pudiera, pero eso no me impidió asistir a las citas con el chico intimidante, el cual dejaré de llamarlo así y sólo será Benji (porque es más fácil de escribir XD)

Finalmente, y después de dos meses de torturas y preparaciones, el gran día llegó. Mariangel estaba preciosa tanto como nerviosa y no veía la hora de poder dar el sí. Adentro de la Iglesia la esperaban Tom y los invitados. El primero estaba muy nervioso por la tardanza de Mariangel.

-Tom, relájate. Ten presente que Mariangel es mujer y se va a demorar una eternidad frente al espejo hasta sentir que es perfecta- le decía Oliver a Tom para tranquilizarlo.

Por fin apareció la novia luciendo el tradicional vestido blanco y rosas rojas por ramo. Al finalizar la boda, como es costumbre, mi prima arrojó el ramo, y vaya sorpresa cuando las flores caen directo a mi cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo la fila para correr como loca, saltar como simio y alcanzarlo, pero al mirarla me di cuenta de su pícara sonrisa. Así era ella… tan directa!

La fiesta ofrecida por la pareja fue de lujo. Pero lo bueno no fue la fiesta, sino el producto de esta en mi vida.

-Podemos hablar un momento?- Benji se acercó a mí y me preguntó.

-Claro- me puse de pie y lo seguí. Llegamos a un lugar apartado y él continuó.

-Cómo te has sentido hoy?

-Algo perturbada… No todos los días te cae un ramo en la cabeza- ambos reímos- Y de qué querías hablarme?

-Um… a ver… Sabes que hemos estado saliendo estos últimos meses, y reconozco que es poco tiempo, pero quisiera pedirte una oportunidad.

-Qué clase de oportunidad?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

-Gaby, tú me gustas… y mucho. No sé cómo ha pasado, pero simplemente he llegado a quererte más de lo que yo pensaba. Por eso quería pedirte que fueras mi novia, o por lo menos, que me dejaras mostrarte lo que siento.

Yo no sabía qué responder. Me había tomado por sorpresa la declaración, pero estaba más que segura de que también lo quería… lo amaba.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- sugerí.

-Por supuesto.

-Qué hice para gustarte? O mejor, qué viste en mí?

Benji sonrió con su acostumbrada ¿sonrisa? Y me respondió.

-Qué hiciste para enamorarme? Sencillamente me mostraste todo lo que yo busco en una mujer… es complicado definirlo, pero lo que más importa es que te quiero, mejor dicho, que te amo y ahora que te encontré no quiero y no puedo dejarte ir.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para darme un inolvidable beso.

-Y entonces, qué dices? Aceptas o no?- preguntó luego de separarnos.

-Tú qué crees?

-No lo sé, ustedes las mujeres son más complicadas… digo, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Oh, claro…- respondí sarcásticamente- pero para que veas que te quiero, está bien, seré tu novia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya entrada la noche, o mejor, la madrugada, la fiesta seguía. Mi hermano llegó a mi mesa y me preguntó:

-Nena, ya me voy… te quedas o te vas conmigo?

Miré a Benji interrogativamente, pero él se me adelantó y le contestó.

-No te preocupes, yo la llevo.

Así que nos quedamos un rato más hasta que el cansancio nos venció y decidimos irnos.

-Porqué tomaste esta vía? Aún está en reparación, la principal es mejor…- le dije mientras conducía.

-Por aquí es más rápido, además está transitable- me respondió.

Puse una mano en su pierna derecha y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Bajó un poco la velocidad y se inclinó para besarme en la frente.

Justo en ese momento, como de la nada, aparecieron dos hombres quienes nos atacaron de inmediato.

-Apaga el carro- dijo uno de ellos a la vez que colocaba el revólver en la cabeza de Benji- ahora, dame las llaves.

-Qué te sucede? Claro que no te voy a dar las llaves – respondió Benji sin nerviosismo.

-Por favor Benji, dale las llaves, no nos hagamos matar.

Benji me miró acusatoriamente y luego de forcejear con el ladrón, le entregó las llaves. Nosotros aún seguíamos en el auto.

-Hey, mira la muñequita que lleva a un lado- dijo el otro ladrón que me amenazaba y miraba lascivamente mi escote.

-Con ella no te metas!- intervino Benji al tiempo que me rodó en el asiento para protegerme. Al hacerlo, sus pulseras de oro brillaron.

-Danos las pulseras.

-No les voy a dar nada. Tú no eres quién para exigirme lo que no te pertenece.

-Ah sí? Es que esto no te dice nada?- preguntó el ladrón cargando el revólver.

-Por favor, no seas ridículo- Benji le propinó un golpe en la cara al hombre, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Mi "gritómetro" se activó. Benji salió del auto y tenía intenciones de pegarle al ladrón nuevamente, pero sonó un disparo y Benji cayó al suelo. Aún consciente se levantó y empezó a forcejear con los ladrones para que no le quitaran las pulseras, pero uno de ellos fue más astuto y me sacó a rastras del auto.

-Danos las pulseras o la mato!

Benji reaccionó y me miró. Yo estaba empapada en llanto y temblaba de los nervios. Sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Finalmente, Benji entregó las pulseras y los hombres se fueron. Ahora sólo quedábamos los dos, él con un tiro en el costado izquierdo del abdomen, y sin llaves para encender el auto.

Corrí hasta él para ayudarlo y nos sentamos dentro otra vez.

-Gaby, relájate. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo mejor es que llamemos a alguien, a una ambulancia…

-No! Ya te dije que estoy bien. Voy a encender el auto e iremos a un hospital- decía jadeando mientras se cubría la herida con una mano. Juntó unos cables y el auto encendió. Como pudo, condujo hasta el hospital más cercano y cayó en mi regazo inconsciente.

-Necesito ayuda… por favor! Un médico! Alguien que me ayude!

Varios camilleros llevaron a Benji a sala de Urgencias y luego fue remitido a cirugía. Afortunadamente, no se perjudicó ningún órgano vital y la bala no se había alojado en el cuerpo. La recuperación fue larga y dolorosa, pero teníamos la fortuna de estar juntos.

::::::::::::::

Am sí! Lo olvidé! xD

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad del kawaii Sensei Yoichi Takahashi =)

Gabriela Chams, Mariangel Chams, Mitsuko Anami, Izumi y Sasuke Hashimoto, y Sergio Luis Vasquez me pertenecen muajajá! Ok, no.. solo me pertenecen… =)


	3. Chapter 3

Semanas después del incidente, me reuní con mis amigos de la universidad así como lo habíamos prometido, en casa de Izumi y Sasuke.

Sergio y Mitsuko llegaron después y animamos el ambiente con algo de música. Luego de algunos tragos, Sergio intervino:

-Bueno, y qué tienen pensado cada uno para su futuro?

-Aún no lo sé… Quizás aproveche un poquito más para rumbear antes de hacerme compromisos- dijo Izumi.

-Yo, por el contrario, voy a tratar de conquistar el mundo!- bromeó Sasuke.

Luego Mitsuko respondió:

-Yo viajaré a casa de mi padre, en Londres, a acompañarlo un tiempo, lo necesito mucho. Y tú Gabriela?

-Bueno, eh… yo aún no lo sé. Tengo que consultarlo primero con alguien.

-Jum, alguien especial?- insistió Izumi.

-Yo no les he contado de mi novio, cierto?

Al parecer la palabra "novio" había rayado el interior de Sergio quien se acercó a mí y me zarandeó fuertemente.

-Cómo así que novio? Con permiso de quién? Si tú eres mía! O es que no te has dado cuenta de las responsabilidades que tienes conmigo? Yo no estoy pintado en la pared, Gabriela Chams, así que te exijo que termines con ese "don nadie", me entendiste?

Sergio estuvo a punto de golpearme, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Yo me había quedado sin habla y estaba tan blanca como un papel. Izumi me llevó a su cuarto y Mitsuko me sirvió té para relajarme, mientras Sasuke le insistía a Sergio que se fuera. Luego de un rato, Sergio se fue. Alterada como yo estaba, en el primero en el que pensé fue en Benji.

-Amor? Cómo estás?- me saludó a través del teléfono.

-No muy bien… necesito verte, necesito que vengas a buscarme.

-Te pasó algo? Dónde estás?

Le di la dirección y en menos de 20 minutos estaba esperándome en el auto. Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui.

-Gaby, estás muy pálida. Me puedes decir qué te hicieron?

Yo tenía la vista perdida. Era increíble cómo mi mejor amigo me había tratado de esa manera.

-Nena, me estás oyendo?- Benji estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera, dispuesto a saber lo sucedido.

Yo lo miré e inmediatamente comencé a llorar, desconsolada como sólo a mí me dolía esa amistad. Benji me abrazó y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, al tiempo que le contaba, en medio del llanto, el percance en la casa de Sasuke. Al terminar, sentí cómo el coraje subió a su cabeza a tal punto de querer regresar a casa de mi amigo para buscar al "patán" que me había lastimado.

Una llamada de Sasuke preguntándome si estaba bien, hizo que me alertara. Con algo de nervios, Sasuke me dijo:

-Gaby, menos mal que estás bien. Dónde andas?

-Estoy camino a mi casa, por qué?

-No es para que te preocupes, ni nada por el estilo… o bueno, preocúpate pero poquito.

-Sasuke, qué pasa?

-Después de que tu novio vino a buscarte, un conocido mío me dijo que en la tienda que queda cerca de mi casa, estaba Sergio. Lo peor de todo es que estaba armado, y esperaba que pasaras por ese lugar para…

-Para matarme- completé casi sin voz.

Benji me miró preocupado. Le colgué a Sasuke, no sin antes pedirle que me informara cualquier cosa. Sergio no estaba jugando, así que mi vida estaba en riesgo.

Llegué a mi departamento, recogí algunas cosas y me despedí de mi hermano con la excusa de que iba a la casa de Mitsuko a quedarme unas noches.

-No sé porqué, pero te noto rara. Te pasa algo?- me preguntó Santiago.

-No, nada, es sólo que… que… que quiero quedarme a acompañar a Mitsuko… si, es sólo eso- contesté con mis nervios a flor de piel.

Santiago se limitó a observarme. Cuando estoy nerviosa suelo ser muy torpe y él lo notó.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… eres mi responsabilidad y tengo el deber de cuidarte y protegerte. Si te peleaste con tu novio, sólo dime… quizá te pueda ayudar.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, tanto, que casi se me salen las lágrimas. Pero no podía decirle nada. En vista de que yo no quería que él se enterara de lo que me ocurría, me dejó en paz.

Benji me esperaba afuera, así que me apresuré. Una vez en el auto, tenía que decidir mi próximo destino.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo; él no me conoce así que no hay posibilidad de que te busque en mi casa- me propuso Benji.

-Está bien, sólo que no me quiero imaginar qué me dirá mi hermano cuando se entere que no estoy en la casa de Mitsuko.

Benji me sonrió. Cierto era que cuando estaba con él parecía como si todos mis miedos se disiparan.

Llegamos a su casa y me instalé en la habitación que me "asignó". Su casa era grande y espaciosa, además de que me sentía cómoda allí. Ya casi anochecía y salimos al jardín. La brisa era suave, pero fría y mi piel se erizaba cada vez que soplaba. Me senté en una banca y crucé mis piernas.

-Sabes? Tengo mucho miedo… Yo no pensé que mi vida fuera a complicarse tanto por tenerte…- dije a modo de comentario

-Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?

-No, a pesar de todo lo sucedido estoy feliz de estar contigo. A veces necesitamos hacer sacrificios por lo que más queremos, y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea con tal de que estés siempre a mi lado.

Benji se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Todavía me sentía extraña en sus brazos, él era una persona tan enigmática, tan seria, que ver su lado tierno realmente me conmovía.

Entramos a la casa y subimos a mi habitación. Desempaqué mi pijama y quise despedirme de Benji, pero él me lo impidió al besarme tan apasionadamente y dejarme sin aire. Casi que mágicamente mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y, las de él, el mío.

Aún hoy me pregunto cómo fue que todo sucedió tan rápido, pero si regresara el tiempo a ese justo momento, intentaría que todo fuera igual.

Amanecimos bañados de algo mágico. El ambiente era tan cálido y desbordaba tanto calor, que demoramos en reponernos de lo que había sucedido. Benji salió por unas horas, mientras yo me quedé en la habitación viendo películas vaqueras. Mi teléfono sonó, era mi hermano.

-Gabriela Chams, dónde estás metida?- Santiago sonaba enojado.

-Eh, es una historia muy larga…- contesté intentando zafarme del problema que tenía.

-Ah sí? Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me la cuentes. Realmente no se puede confiar en ti. Yo sólo quiero saber dónde estás.

-Estoy en casa de Benji. Pero tienes que escucharme, hay una explicación para esto.

-Claro que la hay, y me encantaría saberla porque no sabes lo que estoy suponiendo. Te quiero aquí inmediatamente.

-Mejor ven tú. Te espero aquí y podremos hablar mejor.

Le di la dirección de la mansión (es la mejor forma de denominar la casa) y luego de un rato se presentó, pero no venía solo… Sergio estaba allí.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sergio! Tú… tú q haces aquí? Quién te dijo que vinieras?- Me alteré con sólo mirarlo.

-Vine a ver dónde estabas, y a conocer a tu "novio". Ten presente q yo también me preocupo por ti…- su tono me pareció tan falso que logró enfurecerme aún más.

-Te preocupas tanto que me buscabas para matarme? Esa es la clase de bienestar que me deseas?

Mi hermano no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado estupefacto después de lo que yo había dicho. Sergio me miraba amenazadoramente.

-Qué pruebas tienes para que afirmes eso?- me preguntó

-Alguien puede explicarme qué es lo que sucede?- intervino Santiago quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Sucede que ayer en la reunión que hicimos en la casa de Izumi y Sasuke, a este señor se le dio por insultarme y agredirme al enterarse de mi noviazgo con Benji… tanto que el muy descarado me estaba esperando para matarme… Santiago, si Benji no me va a buscar, Sergio me mata!- Yo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Santiago se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué no me dijiste nada?- me preguntó al oído.

-Yo no quería preocuparte… Benji me ofreció quedarme aquí mientras todo se solucionaba, pero mira hasta dónde ha llegado todo esto…

-Ay por favor! Qué estupideces dices? Yo sólo te esperaba para que habláramos- Sergio fingía a la perfección. Qué podía hacer yo con semejante actor frente a mí? Pero no podía salirse con la suya…

-Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo- le hice frente. Estaba cansada de verlo y tenerlo allí realmente me perturbaba.

-Y por qué habría de irme? Esta no es tu casa… Que venga el dueño y me corra… él es el que tiene derecho, no tú… Igual eres una intrusa regalada… Quién sabe en cuántas otras casa te habrás revolcado con sus dueños, pero está claro que a la mía no has ido.

Dicho esto, Santiago no aguantó más y se le fue a golpes a Sergio. Ya era el colmo que después de todo lo que había hecho, me insultara. Ambos peleaban, pero yo no intervenía. Esperaba que Santiago le cobrara todas y cada una de sus palabras, y eso hizo. Minutos después, Sergio se dio por vencido y se fue.

Benji llegó y me encontró limpiando las heridas de Santiago. Se había quedado mudo al vernos sentados en el sofá, rodeados de todo lo que había en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Qué pasó?- se limitó a preguntar. Supongo que estaba nervioso por la presencia de mi hermano allí.

-Mejor pregunta qué no pasó…- le dije mientras recogía los algodones y las cremas. Me retiré para botar lo que había utilizado y cuando regresé ambos estaban hablando muy bajito. Aún hoy quisiera saber de qué hablaban en ese momento, pero tengo claro que algo tuvo que ver en lo que pasaría después.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron varias semanas y yo regresé a casa con Santiago. Benji me visitaba a diario y salíamos todos los fines de semana. La estaba pasando muy bien, no sabía nada de Sergio ni tampoco me interesaba. Todos estábamos tan bien sin él, pero habría de ponerse mejor…

Una tarde, Benji me invitó a salir. No me mencionó el lugar, como siempre era costumbre, sino que esta vez subí al auto y el tomó un camino desconocido, fuera de la ciudad. Al final del recorrido llegamos a una playa muy hermosa. Ya era prácticamente de noche y la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua muy imponente. Me quedé observándola un rato, hasta que Benji me hizo pasar a una pequeña cabaña que estaba a unos metros de la orilla.

-Debías haberme dicho que vendríamos a playa y no me hubiera puesto zapatillas- le reclamé. Era incómodo caminar sobre la arena.

-Nah! Para qué… Si así te ves hermosa. Además, no es que sea fetiche ni nada, pero las zapatillas siempre me han parecido algo sexy- sonrió. Cómo reprocharle después de ver esa sonrisa matadora? Irresistible ante todo.

Entramos a la cabaña y vaya sorpresa. Dentro todo estaba organizado para una cena muy especial. Lo miré y se encogió de hombros.

-Impredecible?- me preguntó una vez nos sentamos

-Siempre… Contigo uno nunca sabe- le sonreí. Me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él para besarme- pero… qué hay para hoy que todo es tan especial?

-Te pregunto ahora, o después?- me contestó al tiempo que jugueteaba con mis dedos.

-Preguntarme qué?

-Tú sólo escoge el momento… yo ya veré qué te pregunto… entonces?- me miró fijamente. Eludí su mirada y luego la sostuve por un tiempo.

-Quiero que me preguntes ahora- le contesté decidida.

-Bueno, entonces será después…- se puso de pie y sirvió dos copas de vino.

-Después? Pero si te dije ahora- me miraba divertido y me entregó una copa. Luego acercó su silla a la mía y quedamos frente a frente.

-Te casas conmigo?- preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Quedé sorprendida. Esa serenidad con la que lo había preguntado, sin tanto preámbulo y sin tanta solemnidad me había gustado. Me miró mientras esperaba mi respuesta, pero yo sólo atiné a ponerme de pie, lo que él hizo también, y lo abracé contestándole al oído que sí. Me abrazó con más fuerza y luego separó mi cuerpo para poder besarme.

Y así comenzó nuestra noche.

:::::::::::::::

_Olaaas! Waa! Lo había olvidado después de tres capítulos! Los personajes de CT son propiedad del kawaii sensei Yoichi Takahashi._

_Gabriela y Santiago Chams, Sergio, Izumi, Sasuke, y Mitsuko son creación mía._

_Espero que la estén pasando super con la historia… Kissus a toodooos! =P_


	5. Chapter 5

Todo estaba listo para la boda: el vestido, la decoración, las invitaciones… Sólo quedaba esperar el día. En unos días dejaría de ser Gabriela Chams, para convertirme en la Sra. Gabriela Price. Me entusiasmaba la idea, pero a la vez me atemorizaba. Era un cambio totalmente drástico que jamás imaginé que sucedería cuando pisé tierras niponas.

El más feliz con todo esto era mi hermano… Quién lo creyera… después que me decía que regresaría a casa conmigo así como habíamos llegado: sólo los dos, sanos y salvos… y completos. Y eso último ya no contaba en mí. Mis padres tampoco creían nada. Ellos viajaron a Japón un mes antes de la boda para conocer a Benji, del que les había hablado por montones, y les había enviado fotos de los dos. Estaban muy complacidos, sobre todo después de escuchar nuestra historia.

Y por fin, después de una semana, el que sería mi día perfecto había llegado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Benji esperaba dentro de la Iglesia. Lucía realmente guapo con el smoking negro. Estaba impaciente, pero se le notaba feliz. Mi hermano y padrino de mi boda, lo acompañaba mientras yo llegaba. No era que no había terminado de prepararme, estaba lista desde horas antes, pero entre mi mamá, Mariangel y Patty, me tenían encerrada en la habitación dándome consejos y esas cosas. Ya yo quería llegar a la Iglesia y estar siempre con él, pero esas tres mujeres me estaban enloqueciendo. Así que di la excusa de que iría al baño y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Crucé los jardines, y justo unos metros antes de entrar a la Iglesia, Sergio apareció. Quedé en shock. Era el último al que esperaba ver.

-Qué linda te ves, Gaby- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. Yo retrocedí.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Pensaste que te dejaría en paz, porque tu hermanito me golpeó? Qué ilusa fuiste… Así como lo eres ahora por pensar que te casarás con ese imbécil- Sergio se acercó amenazadoramente y me tomó por un brazo- Ahora camina, que tú te vas conmigo.

-Y qué te hace pensar que te obedeceré?- Lo reté, pero mis piernas temblaban. Quería gritar, que alguien viniera a ayudarme, que Benji viniera por mí, pero estaba muy lejos.

-…Esto- Sergio sacó un revólver y lo puso en mi cabeza- Ahora camina o no te salvas. Sabes por qué? Porque si no eres para mí, no eres para nadie.

Empecé a gritar, y Sergio tapó mi boca con un pañuelo… Sentí que me desvanecía pero evité inhalar lo que allí había puesto.

Mi madre y mis dos amigas bajaban al jardín al escuchar los gritos y se encontraron con la escena. Automáticamente gritaron y la multitud de gente que estaba dentro de la Iglesia se asomó a la puerta al escuchar el escándalo. Sergio me llevaba a gran velocidad hacia un carro, pero logré agarrarme a la rama de un árbol y esto le retrasó.

-No seas estúpida… si quieres que te mate aquí mismo, en frente de tus padres y tus amigos, lo haré… pero esperaría a que tu querido saliera para que apreciara también el espectáculo.

Al saber que Sergio no bromeaba me solté y el siguió arrastrándome.

Benji y Santiago estaban en el altar, hasta que Oliver llegó corriendo hacia ellos…

-Benji…

-Qué pasa?- Benji se preocupó al ver a su amigo tan agitado.

-Es que… es que… a Gaby…- Oliver jadeaba. Tomó aire para continuar.

-A Gabriela qué?- apuró Santiago

-A Gaby se la llevó un tipo. Mariangel gritaba algo así como "es Sergio"… no sé…

Benji y Santiago se miraron. Enseguida empezaron a correr hacia las puertas de la Iglesia, encontrándose con la multitud de personas que les impidieron el paso. Entre empujones, llegaron hasta los jardines y vieron como Sergio me subía al carro y aceleraba a toda velocidad.

Benji y Santiago subieron al auto del primero, y empezó la persecución. Yo sólo esperaba salir viva de todo esto, y más importante que eso, que Benji y Santiago quedaran ilesos.

:::::::::::::::::

_Wiii! Actualización por fin! Jujujuju _

_Lamento haberles hecho esperar… D: pero aquí vengo con el capítulo 5. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia ^_^_

_Am! Feliz Navidad a todos! Que la pasen súper en compañía de sus seres queridos… _

_Muxios besitos y Abrazitos!_

_*Gracias LovelyGirl84 por leer mis locuras… Kissus! =)*_


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos autos iban por la autopista a gran velocidad. Sergio activó el seguro automático de las puertas y reía sádicamente, al tiempo que miraba en el retrovisor cuánta distancia quedaba entre auto y auto.

-Te estás divirtiendo, cariño?- Me preguntó.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a contestarle. Era ilógico cómo mi día "perfecto" se había vuelto un caos.

Sergio desvió y tomó una senda llena de árboles. Al final de ella, había una casa inmensa. Me hizo bajar del auto y luego se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y me habló al oído.

-Esta es nuestra casa… Te gusta? La conseguí parecida a la del imbécil para que no lo extrañes.

Yo seguía resistiéndome. La forma en que Sergio hablaba era enferma y tal vez lo único que debía hacer antes de que llegaran los chicos era seguirle la corriente, dejar que hablara incoherencias sin mostrarle los nervios que me invadían.

Al ver que yo no contestaba, Sergio se enfureció.

-Entra de inmediato a la casa… Ahora! Muévete!- Me empujó. Caí al suelo y al girar vi que Benji y Santiago se acercaban.

-Lárguense! Déjennos en paz! Qué no se dan cuenta que mi querida esposa y yo queremos estar juntos?- Sergio apuntaba el arma. Yo seguía en el suelo, y Benji me observaba.

-Qué cosas dices… Mejor, ven, pelea como hombre... Las armas son para cobardes- Benji se acercaba cuidadosamente.

-Cobarde? Estás diciendo que soy cobarde?- El arma sonó. Un disparo al aire me puso alerta. Sergio tiró el arma, y se abalanzó sobre Benji iniciando la pelea.

Santiago corrió hasta llegar a mi lado y me abrazó. Hacía mucho que no sentía paz, y tenerlo allí era reconfortante. Sin embargo, no era la paz que deseaba, estaba incompleta y lo que más importaba en ese momento era la pelea que mantenían aquellos dos.

Obviamente el estado físico de Benji y los constantes entrenamientos se imponían como una ventaja, sin embargo, Sergio se estaba defendiendo bien.

-Gaby, entra al auto… Y por nada del mundo salgas, entiendes? NO SAL-GAS!... Ah, por cierto! Te ves linda- Sonrió. En ese tipo de ocasiones, Santiago siempre salía con algo distinto. Regresó a la pelea, que ahora si estaba más que preocupante.

Sergio alcanzó el arma y apuntaba muy cerca a Benji. Yo sólo esperaba que todo terminara rápido, que aunque mi boda hubiera quedado en el olvido, nosotros estuviéramos bien.

-Baja el arma, Sergio- decía Benji a corta distancia.

-Crees que soy imbécil o qué? No… esta vez te toca perder.

Sin que Sergio se diera cuenta, Santiago estaba detrás de él. No había plan, creo que todo había sido preparado instintivamente, pero sin duda era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

-Claro, debías aparecer tú y dañarme mis planes… Yo había pensado quedarme con esa mujer, con la que me quitaste, tener hijos y llevarla lejos… que me perteneciera sólo a mí… pero no… ahí estabas tú y la enamoraste y te la llevaste… eres un maldito!

-Aquí el maldito es otro!- Santiago tomó por sorpresa a Sergio. Le "ató" ambos brazos hacia atrás, pero él aún tenía el arma. Benji se acercó y en el forcejeo de los tres, la pistola se disparó.

Salí del auto corriendo, sabía que era arriesgado, pero ya no me importaba. Santiago se apartó, ileso… Benji permanecía de pie, y Sergio cayó de espaldas, herido.

Sí… A lo mejor mi pesadilla estaba por terminar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras estaba en el auto, llamé a la policía. Minutos después llegaron junto a un grupo de paramédicos, quienes atendieron a Sergio, por la bala, y a los chicos por los golpes de la pelea.

Mis padres habían puesto la denuncia de secuestro, luego de que Sergio me llevara lejos de la Iglesia.

-Amor… Estás bien?- Llegué apresurada a Benji y lo abracé. Me correspondió el abrazo fuertemente…

-Dentro de lo que cabe, sí… aún soltero, pero ya luego no te escapas- me sonrió enarcando una ceja.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! Afortunadamente sólo unas pequeñas heridas leves, nada grave… estaré bien… Sobreviviré- dijo Santiago con dramatismo. También lo abracé. Cierto era que muchos años antes, él y yo parecíamos perros y gatos, no nos llevábamos bien, peleábamos por lo mínimo… Pero no podía quererlo más, y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho para protegerme siempre.

Uno de los oficiales se nos acercó para informarnos que mientras se trasladaba a Sergio a un hospital cercano, para que luego fuera procesado en el juicio, éste no resistió la herida causada por la bala y murió.

La noticia me tomó por sorpresa, y en parte me dolió. Y sé qué se preguntarán cómo así que te dolió, si casi te mata, arruinó tu boda, por poco tu hermano y tu novio no sobreviven, y aún así te dolió que muriera?

Suena ilógico, lo sé… pero recordando un poco, habían sido más las cosas buenas, los buenos tiempos vividos con él, que las malas experiencias… pero quizá ese era el destino y yo no iba a hacer nada para cambiarlo… así era mejor.

::::::::::::::::::

_Nyaaw! Ya casi termino jejejejeje_

_Agradezco a Aster125 y a Lovelygirl84 por sus reviews… Las quiero muxisimo niñas… Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mis locuras… Abracito gigante!_

_Y a los demás lectores, gracias por la constancia… no hay mejor motivación que esa… _

_Kissu!_

_Yuri =)_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

-Gaby, ¿qué te parece este?

-Am, pues no sé. Parece un poco anticuado, no me gusta.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Y qué tal este otro?

Aidé me estaba ayudando demasiado con todo lo de la boda. Otra vez me encontraba frente a los preparativos, luego de que los anteriores se habían echado a perder. Ahora buscaba un nuevo vestido, uno perfecto para la ocasión.

-Ok, préstamelo y voy al vestier. Me esperas fuera y me dices qué tal me queda, ¿vale?- Ante la afirmación de Aidé, caminé hacia el vestier a probarme mi vestido para la ceremonia.

Con todo lo sucedido, esta vez me di el lujo de cambiar de planes y hacer una ceremonia diferente, a mi gusto y sin tantos convencionalismos.

Frente al espejo del vestier, me vi, una vez más vestida de novia, una muy tropical.

-¡Ese está perfecto! Es hermoso.- Aidé dio un pequeño salto de felicidad al verme.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No es muy… em…? ¡Nah! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encanta!- Hacia tiempo que no sonreía y disfrutaba tanto salir, todo por el temor que Sergio me infundía. Pero eso ya había acabado.

No fui a su funeral, creo que hubiera sido un poco descarado de mi parte, sumándole el hecho de que Santiago y Benji no me lo hubieran permitido. Además, allí se encontraba su familia y saber que yo era uno de los motivos de su deceso, hubiera asegurado el mío. Sin embargo, unos días después, Mariangel me acompañó a su tumba. No sé porqué sentía la necesidad de estar ahí, quizá para saber que ese capítulo de mi vida había terminado para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludé a Benji y a Oliver quienes nos esperaban en casa, con Hayate.

-Hola, linda- Benji me besó despacio- ¿Qué tal las compras? Veo que encontraron bastantes cosas- señaló las bolsas.

-¡Ah, sí! Si las vieras…- le dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado. Aidé y Oliver estaban al otro lado del sofá con Hayate en brazos.

-No, "si las viera", no… más bien, "si te viera"- corrigió Aidé sonriendo.

-Jum… si es así, creo que no habrá nadie que te aparte de sus garras- dijo Oliver, recibiendo un cojinazo por parte de Benji.

-Ya falta poco para ese día, ¿no? Esperemos que todo salga bien- Benji tomó mi mano.

-Claro que sí! Todo saldrá bien. Mejor de lo que esperamos- respondí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nuevamente mi "día perfecto" había llegado. Otra vez los invitados, los padrinos de matrimonio, el altar, las flores, el vestido blanco… pero en realidad era muy distinto al anterior. Esta vez se sumaba la noche, la brisa, la arena, el mar, el fuego de las antorchas, y los vestidos tropicales.

Sí, sería en la playa, tal como siempre lo había querido. Todo estaba listo. A las 10:00 pm iniciaría la ceremonia. Por última vez, antes de irme a prepararme, miré el escenario: el altar lucía flores silvestres rojas y blancas, y el camino hacia este se encontraba alumbrado por antorchas que iluminaban la alfombra blanca. De lado y lado del camino, estaban las sillas de los invitados. Todo estaba realmente perfecto.

Luego de asegurarme que todo estaba en su sitio, regresé a mi habitación en el hotel. Mariangel, Aidé y mi madre me esperaban.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba convertida otra vez en novia. El vestido era blanco, con silueta semi-ajustada y la falda en boleros caía hasta mis tobillos. En la cintura llevaba un lazo rojo, y en vez de zapatillas, lucía unas sandalias de plataforma. Llevaba mi cabello lacio, suelto y una flor roja le adornaba.

-Estás guapísima- me dijo Mariangel al tiempo que me colocaba el collar que Benji me había regalado días atrás.

-Gracias, Mari- le sonreí. Sólo esperaba que a las tres no se les diera por torturarme de nuevo con tantos consejos y locuras.

Una vez estuve frente a la alfombra, sujeta al brazo de mi padre, me sentí segura y supe que el hombre que me esperaba a unos pasos del altar, era mi destino. Caminé segura, mientras que los acordes de la marcha nupcial (esta vez un reggae de Bob Marley) comenzaban a sonar y a inundar el lugar. Y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que el tiempo pasa, que la vida sigue, que lo que "es" hoy tal vez ya no lo "será" mañana, pero a pesar de todo eso, nosotros, Benji y Gabriela Price, estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

By Katica&Katika

:::::::::

OmG! Aún no creo que haya acabado! D:! Fue un gusto hacer esta historia, sobre todo por la carga emocional que tiene en mi vida, y fue aún más gustoso saber que hubo mucha gente esperando siempre, sujeta a mi tiempo. Eso es lo verdaderamente gratificante de escribir, saber que lo haces a tu ritmo, a tu tiempo, a tus locuras y aún así, siempre habrá alguien esperando. Gracias a Aster125 *Hermanita, te adoro!* y a LovelyGirl84 *Un beso, linda!* y a todos los que se pasaron y leyeron. Am! No creas que te olvidé, Linda o Mariangel o Katika! Ya no sé cómo llamarte, mocosa, lo que sé es que te quiero =P

Hasta pronto! Muchos besos! (:


End file.
